


脱狗3

by tasaki14



Category: Jesse - Fandom, iwata, 脱狗
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 02:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18356516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasaki14/pseuds/tasaki14





	脱狗3

iwata从未觉得自己身体如此敏感。  
他的背因为过度颤栗而弯成一张优美的弓，脊柱顶着一层薄薄的皮肤露出形状，展露出很轻易就能折断的模样。  
Jesse的指尖有厚茧，按着突出的骨节细细摩挲，让iwata有种比一丝不挂更仓惶的感觉，像是连那层皮肤也不存在了，在陌生人面前露出滚烫的血肉和脉搏，被完全的掌控在手中。  
iwata把头埋的很低，看得出他在害怕，身体却因为兴奋和恐惧交织发着颤，在Jesse指尖奏出美妙的声音。  
那是极轻的闷哼和不可忽视的水声，因为手指蛮力的插入而发出，iwata下意识的掐住了对方满是肌肉的手臂，可惜那手指并不因他的动作而松缓片刻，在猫尾和身体的连接处，毛因为从体内流出的黏在一起，湿的一塌糊涂。  
iwata急促又压抑的喘息着，想尽可能的离危险源头远一点，却被告知“要是把水弄到地板上，待会儿就自己舔干净。”对方的语气很认真，iwata不想舔自己的东西，更何况地板那么脏。  
于是他半是胁迫半是妥协的双腿岔开坐到了Jesse怀里。  
随后iwata意识到这个姿势更不妙了。他的双手被扣住举高锁在金属笼子上，身体看起来被拉的很长。iwata很乖也很听话，说不要弄到地板上，就颤抖着把身体向前倾，像是主动的靠近。Jesse的裤子不知道什么时候解开了拉链，露出狰狞的器物，随着他的手指搅动，iwata体内的水就黏答答的滴到了Jesse上扬的前端。  
橘猫吃完了罐头就钻进笼子里，绕着两人喵喵叫着，似乎想找个人来陪它玩，iwata做不到，而Jesse是没空陪它玩，于是橘猫就气急败坏的叫起来。  
在一声声猫叫中，iwata觉得自己的身体越来越柔软，体内的水几乎就要涌出把他整个人都淹没了，这种情况下他终于发现了不对，只能发出微弱的声音，问:“你…你给我吃的…是什么？”  
Jesse的手指已经进去了三根，闻言抬起头看了iwata泛红的脸一眼，说:“你也不是很笨。”又解释说:“放心，只是加了一点让猫能愉悦的东西，你看，你不是很开心吗？”说着，Jesse把手指一齐向外抽，峃口一时难以闭合，缓慢流出透明的液体，iwata身体一缩，喉咙里发出一声低哑的呜咽，像极了发情的猫。  
Jesse凑上去舔了舔他的下巴，抬眼的一瞬间iwata看到他眼底的暗红，恍惚中记起楼道里看到那双赤金的瞳，顿时有些失神。  
Jesse发觉他看到了，于是又笑了起来，“既然都是猫科……”掐着iwata腰的手指很快被锋利的爪子取代，棕色的尾巴和金色的尾巴交缠在一起，Jesse毫不犹豫的插入尚未闭合的峃口，iwata叫声凄厉，Jesse眼底却带着嗜血的兴奋光芒，不知是自言自语还是说给iwata听，“不是亲上加亲了吗？”

完

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

后续

一脸无辜的iwata被迫坐在Jesse身旁，紧张的接受父母的审视和逼问，Jesse倒是看起来很轻松，只是和iwata十指相扣，告诉对方自己会照顾好他们的宝贝儿子，iwata的父母看起来好像还是不太放心，毕竟Jesse看起来真的不太像好人呢。  
Jesse只好露出豹子的原本模样，iwata的父母便异口同声答应，并且表示真是亲上加亲呢。  
iwata:“喂——”

真的完了

by . 14


End file.
